


Ghost

by CreamyXD



Series: In a Land of Myth and a Time of Tragedy [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Sad, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5869294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreamyXD/pseuds/CreamyXD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur wakes in his chambers after the battle at Camlann with no idea what has happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost

 

The kingdom was silent. No children played in the streets. No merchants bartered their wares in the marketplace. The war with Morgana had been won but no celebratory cries arose from the streets. Instead, there was silence. A dreadful quiet that roamed amongst the crowd that had gathered in the courtyard before the looming walls of the citadel. Flickering flames of orange and yellow glowed from candles the people held aloft in prayer. This was no time for celebration for the king was dead. 

Merlin stood by one of the windows in the hall that overlooked the scene below. He had tears streaming down his face. One hand covered his mouth as he tried his best to stifle the sobs that arose from his throat while the other fiddled with the royal seal Arthur had given him before he died. He had failed. Arthur was dead because he wasn't fast enough. He had failed Camelot and he had failed his king.

\-----

Arthur awoke with a start. He sat up in his bed, glancing around frantically. He was in his chambers, feeling as good as new. His hand pressed against the spot where he had been stabbed by Mordred. The wound was gone. There was no blood, no pain, nothing. He was dying. He remembered dying in Merlin's arms in the clearing but then why was he here? 

He scrambled out of the bed and stretched his arms in the air. Again, there was no pain. He felt better than ever before. What was going on? Perhaps... perhaps Merlin had found a way to save him in time. 

A smile broke across the king's face at the thought. He was alive and well. Morgana was dead and the war was won. What could be better than this? He quickly left his chambers, eager to find Merlin and give the dollop-head a well deserved kiss. Even after only having been gone for a short time, he missed his servant already. 

Arthur strolled through the halls of Camelot in slight confusion. The faces of the people he passed were all sullen. The maids hung their heads as they skirted down the halls and the knights all passed in silence. Not a sound could be heard through the whole castle save for the sounds of boots on stone from the occasional passerby. 

Arthur raised his eyebrows in confusion as yet another knight passed him without so much as a greeting. As far as he could tell, no one seemed to notice him at all. No congratulations on winning the war or questions about his well being. The people all passed in a sad silence. Even Sir Leon had brushed by as though he didn't even notice the king. 

Arthur's brow furrowed more and more the longer he walked. What was going on? Had something else happened? Was Morgana still alive?

The king rushed down the hall even faster than before. He needed to find out what was going on and fast. He rounded the next corner only to find Merlin standing before the window. 

"Merlin!" Arthur called happily but the warlock didn't seem to hear him. He didn't so much as flinch.

"Merlin?" Arthur called again, moving closer hesitantly.

That's when he noticed the boy's eyes were red. Fresh tear tracks could be seen running down the servant's cheeks. Instantly, Arthur felt rage begin to boil in his system. Who dared to make Merlin cry? Sorcerer or not, Merlin was the kindest and most gentle soul he had ever met. He would strangle whomever it was that had done this.

Arthur walked closer to his lover. He could see now that tears were pooling over the corners of the warlock's eyes. 

"Merlin... don't cry. I'm here for you," Arthur said.

Again, Merlin said nothing and similarly to the others in the castle, he seemed to not notice Arthur's presence. The king frowned, reaching a hand out to brush away a tear.

"Mer-" He stopped. He watched in horror as his hand dissipated on contact with the servant's skin. 

Arthur stumbled back in terror. He looked down at his body, as if expecting to see it gone but it was still there. Everything looked solid to him. He reached a hand out again, this time moving to grasp the boy's hand only to have it, again, disappear before he could make contact. 

Arthur looked up in panic at Merlin who still had yet to notice him and now, he finally knew why. He did die. Merlin couldn't save him in time. He had died that day in Merlin's arms. That was the reason for the sullen atmosphere around the castle. The people were mourning his death. Merlin was crying because of him. 

"Merlin..." Arthur whispered, collapsing onto his knees, "I'm so sorry. I love you. I'm so sorry for leaving you alone."


End file.
